Kickbutt Boxer Girl And Happygolucky Pervert
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Michiko screamed. I screamed in fright and took off, holding Dan's video camera protectively, having shown her the contents of the video. Word of advice? Don't show your best friend the video you took of her pretending to be someone else to get answers for you about the guy you like. Not a good way to repay her. SengokuXOC.


**Kickbutt Boxer Girl and Happy-Go-lucky Pervert**

_A/N: Dedicated to Ukyou-Taisuke, and CelestialXChaos. Thanks guys, I realllyyyyy love ya. :)_

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Kimi-chan!" I turned around only to succeed in being glomped,... again. _What is it with people glomping me today? _I looked at the culprit. Dan Taichi. Jin Akutsu was a few feet behind him too.

"Hey, Dan-kun." I smiled at the small boy, who was two years younger then me, and also my second cousin. "You know what? You're the fourth person to glomp me in the past two hours." I added. He blinked in confusion as he released me from his glomp.

"Fourth in two hours,desu? Who else glomped you, desu?" He asked. Akutsu walked up aswell to see who else had.

"Let's see, Eiji-kun, Bunta-kun, Gakuto-kun,...oh! And also I have to admit that Jiroh-kun tried, but he fell asleep before he managed." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Akutsu looked confused.

"You are familiar with two acrobats from rival schools, and a self-proclaimed tensai from another? And Akutagawa?" He asked, suprised. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, Eiji-kun was my childhood best friend, Bunta-kun I ran into at a local sweet shop, and Gakuto-kun I met after the Seigaku-Hyoutei Kanto match. I wanted to congradulate him on his game. And, Jiroh-kun is my neighbor, I've known him my whole life." she explained, shrugging again. Dan laughed, before the small get-together was interrupted.

"Oi! Taichi-kun!" A red/orange haired boy with green eyes ran over and up to Dan. Then he noticed me.

I looked at him in slight suprise. Yes, I knew who he was. He was on the same team as Dan and...well, used-to-be Akutsu. Not only that but he is also in my boxing club, or rather, the male half of the club, as there is a female half, and male half. They seldom practice together, but I knew him because he had been my partner once in sparring.

He caught on and looked back at me, slightly confused. "Do I know you? You look...slightly familiar." Akutsu raised an eyebrow.

"Sengoku knowing a girl, and forgetting her? _This_ is unusual." I bit back a smirk at his words, remembering how much of a happy-go-lucky perv Sengoku is. I chuckled.

"Yes, you know me. Akutsu-kun, he has reason to not forget. I look different everytime he sees me." I laughed. I smiled, and took my deep ebony hair out of it's tight high-bun, letting it flow down to the bottom of my shoulderblades, and took off my glasses, quickly putting in my contacts. My deep blue eyes were amused. Akutsu and Dan gaped at the transformation from nerdy girl, to gorgeous girl. Sengoku gaped because he now recognized who I was when I threw my hair back up, and into a highponytail. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kimiko Nakahara? From boxing?" He asked. I nodded a bit, and he twitched slightly.

"How do you go from gorgeous, kick-butt boxer, to nerd with glasses?" He wondered. I rolled my eyes. Such a pervert.

"The same way you go from serious boxer, to happy-go-lucky pervert." I countered, he narrowed his eyes at me, and I smirked back at him.

"Eh? Oh that's right! Kimi-chan told me you were in her boxing club, desu!" Dan remembered. "Oh, what did you need, Sengoku-senpai, desu?" Sengoku blinked at the freshman for a minute, before his face lit up.

"Taichi-kun! You remember that girl from yesterday!? The blonde girl? I think her eyes were blue!!" He asked hyperly. Dan paused a second, before nodding. Akutsu and I rolled our eyes. "Well, what was her name? Kimaki or somthing?!"

Dan looked confused, "Wasn't it Michiko, desu?" He asked. Sengoku paused, but his face lit up more and he nodded.

"Yeah!! Her! What time was I supposed to meet her again?" He asked. Dan opened a notebook he had, and looked at the date.

"5:00 pm, desu." He replied. All of us glanced at the nearby clock. Sengoku gasped. 4:30.

"Where!?" He asked.

"She's right over there, Sengoku-senpai, desu." Dan pointed to the blonde girl nearby who noticed and saw Sengoku, and preceeded to grin at the group and run over. She bounced up to them.

"Hi, Sengoku-kun!" She grinned at him, and he grinned back. She looked over at us, "Oh! I'm Michiko Hazao!" She introduced. I smiled and shook her outstretched hand.

"Kimiko Nakamura." I introduced. She grinned at me, and popped a bubble with her bubble-gum. I resisted the urge to smirk, and I could tell she wanted to too. It was natural. She was my best friend. Save that she doesn't usually act like this, she was 'acting'..literally. She wanted to see what kind of guy Sengoku was, since he's always out with random girls. Oh, and another thing? Her eyes are brown, but she has contacts in to make them blue. And the hair? A wig. Her hair is actually dark brown.

"Nice to meet you!" She giggled prep-ishly. I made a mental note to torture her about this later... Hmm, who knew Michie could pull off 'prep' so well. Hah, Mikey will have a stroke laughing. Mikey is Michiko's older brother.

"Same to you." I made a small frown, pulling off not knowing-or liking- her.

"So, where are we heading, Michiko-chan?" He asked. She giggled again, and I was laughing hysterically inside. She was resisting the urge to glare-I could tell-, and instead pouted prepily, and pretending to think and pop her gum annoyingly. Sengoku didn't notice. He was lost in her blue contacts...which, by the way, were..oddly, the color of my eyes. The thought made me resist blushing. Did I forget Michie's other reason doing this? Also to see if he went and kissed everygirl, because I was curious...and sort of...crushing on the green eyed boxer/tennis player.

"Uhm..." She pouted, "How about...oh! I know, Let's go to that cozy little cafe on the corner!" She grinned proudly..or rather..feign proudly. Knowing her so well as I did, I knew she was groaning and ready to shot herself by now. She was definitly planning on washing out her mouth with soap later. I would video-camera it too. Hah. Beat that Michie!! She also, I knew, knew for a fact that I would now follow her around and hide behind whatever I could to do so.

"Works for me." Sengoku grinned, turning to us. She giggled again and I bit my lip, but passed it off as annoyance. He turned to us and his grin widened, "Seeyah!" He called. Michiko giggled.

"Bye!" Her fake 'squeal-like' voice called, as Sengoku dragged her off to the aformentioned place. I instantly started following, hiding behind trees, Dan and Akutsu following.

"Why are we following them?" Akutsu asked. I smirked.

"Dan." I laughed.

"Michiko Hazao is her best friend, desu. This is just a set up they decided to do to see what exactly Sengoku-senpai does on his dates, and if he's too perverted. Her eyes are not blue-She got those to have the same eyes as Kimi-chan for a bit-, they're brown, desu, and her hair isn't blonde, that's a wig, desu. Her hair is dark brown. Her personality is the same as Kimi-chan's too, so, yeah, this is all pretty much fake, desu." He explained to his completely-lost senpai. Akutsu nodded, before smirking and turning to me.

"I have never felt so close to anyone before." He snickered. I grinned happily, and he added, "Except Taichi-kun of course." He glanced at his kouhai who grinned while still turned to the walking couple infront of us. I turned back to Sengoku and Michiko, and saw her batting her eyelashes at him...plastically..and we moved forward, snickering at the fact that we were going to torture her..well, I was anyway.

Dan, however, the luvable guy that I was very proud to call my cousin, pulled out a video camera from his bag, and put in a brand new tape, pressing 'record' as it focused on Michiko and Sengoku. I couldn't help but grin and I felt like tackling my younger cousin. Wonderful boy, he is! I definitly loved the kid. Akutsu snickered, a thought that his kouhai was very odd to carry that around, but at the same time, thankful that he could be so resourceful for the situation.

"Dan, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" I asked, giggling behind my hand.

He grinned, "Once or twice, desu." I giggled again. He glanced at me, "Are you sure you don't mind Michiko-chan going on a date with Sengoku-senpai, desu? He is your crush afterall, desu!" I turned red as Akutsu gaped at me.

I flushed, "Y-yeah..I..want to know what he's like.." Akutsu rolled his eyes.

"Great, and here I thought I had finally met a girl who didn't want Sengoku." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow, and Dan cut in.

"Akutsu-senpai, desu, you have no chance. She's liked him for about a year now, desu." Akutsu glared at him as I stared at Akutsu in shock, before scrunching my nose up a bit.

"Gomen, Akutsu-kun, but I don't like you like that anyway. You're more of a best friend or older brother...even though I honestly just met you..." I trailed off. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He hissed in reply. We both sighed in relief and nodded, quickly following Michiko and Sengoku again. We proceeded to follow them their whole date.

* * *

**_STORY BREAKKK!!...OKAY GO!! lol._**

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Michiko screamed. I screamed in fright and took off, holding Dan's video camera protectively, having shown her the contents of the video, and the last bit being us three 'stalkers' teasing about her 'preppiness'. I ran directly out of the tennis courts in our school, still in the skirt from the practice- the UNIFORM skirt that I HAD to wear- (otherwise I would not be in a skirt), and out of the gates with her following behind me.

"DAAANNN!! AKUTSSUUUU!! HELPPP!!" I screamed to air. It reminded me of a fanfiction I had read where Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho screamed for his sister's crush, which made her attack him more then she planned. I decided to try it myself. "SENGOKU HELP MEE!!"

"KIMIKO!!" Michiko screamed harder, running faster. I cursed loudly and ran even faster myself. Dang fanfictions and making me want to try things that make them get attacked!! I ran screaming for help, and finally arrived at Yamabuki Middle School. I ran inside, and to the tennis courts, spotting Akutsu and Dan practicing, Sengoku not to far away.

"DAANNN!! AKUTSSUUU!!" I screamed, entering the court in a flash and hiding behind the taller of the two. He jumped almost a foot in the air, seeing Michiko infront of him, ready to kill me.

"You showed her the video, desu?! No wonder she's trying to kill you, desu!" Dan exclamied.

"YOU VIDEO'D IT NOT ME!!" I argued to the seventh grader. Mickiko turned her glare on him, but I tackled him and hugged him protectively. "Not my extremely resourceful and loveable cousin!" I screamed. Then I saw her glaring at me, and I paled. "**RAPE**!" I screamed, running over and hiding behind Sengoku who was quite suprised, but oogling Michiko. He still was unaware it was the same _'blonde'_ girl as yesterday, so he grinned.

"Oi, cutie, what's your name?" Sengoku asked. Michiko paused, staring at him in shock, before bursting out laughing. I followed suit, clutching the videocamera to my chest while doubling over, Michiko joining me seconds later. Dan clutched his sides and laughed, and Akutsu bit his lip and chuckled. Sengoku was confused.

"Y-you d-don't recognize the girl you went on a date with yesterday, desu?!" Dan laughed.

"Unless i'm mistaken, I thought her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue?" Sengoku blinked in confusion.

"W-wig...c-contacts.." I laughed behind him, rolling in laughter. Sengoku's gaze went to me and he gaped outwardly. I slowly calmed and finally noticed him staring at me five minutes later.

"What?" I asked, chuckling a bit as an after-effect of laughing.

"Woah, you look...HOTT!!" He tackled me and I gaped at him as he stradled my waiste staring starry-eyed at me from about a foot infront of my face. I was on the ground with him atop me.

"I _what_?" I asked.

"You. Look. _HOTT_!" He said, leaning in closer to my face. I blushed furiously, remembering what I had done today. I had my ebony hair in a high side ponytail, with my bangs framing my face, my deep electric blue eyes were outlined by mascara and eyeliner, and I had light pink lipgloss on my lips. I also had on light pink eyeshadow, as matched my school uniform. I also had on a dark pink tennis-skirt, and a white polo with a pink collar and sleeves, and pink and white trainers.

He was now just about an inch ifront of my face and I couldn't get any redder. He had a hand on either side of my chest, and his legs were stradling my hips. I guess I could get redder, because I did just that and he grinned at me.

"S-Sengoku...W-what are..y-you d-doing?" I asked. It was completely silent around us, no one daring to do much other then breath softly and silently. He grinned, looking me straight in the eye.

"This." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and he smiled, but didn't take the chance. He just moved his lips against mine, and when I finally woke from my shock three seconds later, my eyes fluttered closed, and I kissed back. Little did I know, Michiko had the video camera on. I was not the only one going to be blackmailed, apparently.

Sengoku pulled away, "I know why I wanted all those girls now." I blinked at him in confusion. "There was one single alike fact between them." I was still confused, but Dan gasped in the background, realizing the fact. Sengoku leaned in close again, just barely not brushing my lips. "They all had blue eyes. Blue eyes...that reminded me of _yours_, Kimiko." I was turning a dark shade of pink, and he grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-you just did, but..ye-yeah." I stuttered. He brushed his lips against mine softly, before pulling back.

"Be my girlfriend? Or better yet, my gorgeous, kick-ass, amazing-at-boxing girlfriend." I blinked in confusion, but laughed lightly, and the people nearby deadpanned at his words. I smiled up at him.

"Only if you'll be my happy-go-lucky, perverted, serious-boxer boyfriend." I chuckled, and Dan and Akutsu nearly fell over, realizing we had quoted our words from yesterday.

"Deal." We chimed in unisin, kissing once again.

And that was it, Sengoku was still perverted, but he saved it for me, something I both appreciated and disliked. Especially when he attempted to look up my skirt that one time, which earned him a black eye. Michiko and Akutsu eventually got together, and Dan? He ended up with Michiko's younger sister, which made me and Michiko, cousin-in-laws. This fact was something that our families were slightly afraid of. But life was good. I became a professional female boxer, and Sengoku became a famous tennis player. And one more thing? Michiko and Akutsu? Let's say there's a female Akutsu, and a male Michiko running around, both children twins. The male had Michiko's personality, but Akutsu's looks (almost exactly). I found this ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS. And the girl looked exactly like Michiko, but had Akutsu's personality--something else we found quite odd.

Mine and Sengoku's kids? One girl with light orange hair, and bright blue eyes, who had my personalty. And one boy, with ebony black hair, and green eyes. He had Sengoku's personality. Perverted. I would feel bad for his future wife. I would _know_ her pain...firsthand...

Dan and Tsaki-chan's kids were a boy with dark hair, and brown eyes, exactly like Dan, but he was really outgoing and liked to mimic Akutsu alot. I found that hilarious. They also had two twin girls, one with purple hair (Tsaki's hair color), one with black hair, and both had green eyes (Taski's eye color). They both acted exactly like Dan.

But life was good. And We lived happily ever after. As kick-ass boxer girlfriend, and serious-boxer/happy-go-lucky pervert boyfriend. And Sengoku was still perverted when he was ninety. _Stupid perv_.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know it's not as fluffy as my other stories...but It's the best I can do. It was a challenge, and writing things I'm asked/told to write is harder for me. It was supposed to be mainly fluffy, but I made it mainly humor by accident. Gomen, Ukyou-Taisuke, I think I killed your idea._

_And to my wonderful readers, thankyou for reviewing. Review this please? Thanks!!!_

_--Michy_


End file.
